


Soft Regrets

by anysin



Category: The Haunting of Hill House - Shirley Jackson
Genre: Coda, Dark femslash week, Dreams, F/F, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Eleanor visits Theo's dreams after her death.
Relationships: Theodora/Eleanor "Nell" Vance
Kudos: 13





	Soft Regrets

"I held your hand in the dark,” Eleanor whispers in Theo’s dreams.

Theo tries to imagine that, the two of them huddling together in the shadows, hand in hand. She wishes it had happened, now; maybe Eleanor wouldn’t have driven into a tree in that case, if she had felt that someone was there for her. It’s too late for that now.

She tries to apologize, the next time Eleanor appears.

“I should have hold your hand.” Theo tries to do so now, reasoning that in dreams she can, but she can’t even grasp a hold, her hands passing through Eleanor’s. It makes her chest clench. “I’m sorry.”

Eleanor just smiles.

“You could, you know,” she says, sounding sure in a way she never did in life. “If you came over.”

And Theo finds herself thinking of the house again.


End file.
